Me Quiero Enamorar
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Esta era su oportunidad para fortalecer su particular y único vínculo. Había algo palpable entre ambos y Sasuke realmente deseaba poder amar a esta mujer como ella lo quería. Si era de Sakura, él realmente se quería enamorar. Song-fic.


Disfrútenlo por favor, hace mucho tiempo no escribo nada, me costó bastante de verdad esta historia.

¡Aquí va!

**Me quiero enamorar**

Song-Fic (Sasu/Saku)

_Canción: Me quiero enamorar por Jesse & Joy_

Él se lo había prometido.

Se marchó dejándole la esperanza de que regresaría y la buscaría, e incluso se atrevió a hacer un ofrecimiento de algo más entre líneas también. En ese instante había tomado la radical decisión de hacer un cambio importante en su vida, de iniciar de nuevo, darse una oportunidad; y ella había estado ahí con sus ojos iluminados en adoración y sus mejillas sonrosadas, lo había conmovido hasta tal punto que con toda la naturalidad del mundo se rindió ante ella.

_La dejaría entrar_.

Se permitió este simple acto de egoísmo, él quería encontrarla cuando volviera, no le fallaría de nuevo. Iba a cambiar, arreglaría todo. Deseaba que el hombre que volviera a ella fuera mejor que el que se marchaba en ese momento, un hombre que pudiera corresponderle como se merecía.

_Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente,_

_Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel._

Mirando a lo lejos la borrosa estructura de la aldea se preguntó cómo sería la expresión de su rostro cuando apareciese de nuevo frente a ella ¿Estaría esperándolo? Casi podía recrear toda la escena sin ningún esfuerzo, él había visto el brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas cuando lo miraba y la forma en que todo su ser se rendía ante el ímpetu de sus sentimientos. Definitivamente lo esperaría.

Sin embargo, lo que le causaba inquietud no era los sentimientos de ella, eran los suyos; no se sentía en la capacidad de devolverlos aun después de tanto tiempo transitando el camino hacia su redención. Dudaba de su propia capacidad para amar después de haber sentido tanto odio. Él sabia cuando se despertaba el odio en su corazón, pero no entendía en que momento nacía el amor.

_Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel._

Sí existía alguna mujer en el mundo que pudiera sacar lo mejor de él, esa era definitivamente Sakura; él la apreciaba, estaba seguro que existían sentimientos por ella incluso antes de irse, su mente y cuerpo aun después de todo reaccionaban para protegerla, su corazón se inclinaba a ceder y permitir el acceso. Pero esto era sólo producto de la confianza y el cariño que se generaba con el compartir, fueron compañeros de equipo, miembros de una pequeña aunque disfuncional familia con fuertes lazos atándoles.

Aun así, nunca pensó en ella como un amigo muy cercano como sucedió con Naruto, por algún motivo que no lograba comprender él nunca se atrevió a etiquetar lo que ella significaba para él, ¿en qué lugar encajaba ella dentro de su rota y agrietada estructura emocional? Sólo entendía que era cercana, que la quería segura, que de alguna manera ella lograba llegar a él de una manera en que nadie lo había hecho antes.

Era ciertamente una de sus personas importantes.

_Cuánto tiempo tardara…_

_¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_

_¿Dónde está?_

Se dijo a si mismo que no dudara más, que estaba siendo un cobarde y su cuerpo reacciono comenzando a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia la aldea. No se escondería simplemente porque dudaba de sus posibilidades, él hizo una promesa y no la rompería. Volverá a ella esa misma noche, la encontrara y se enfrentara a sus propios sentimientos.

No sabría si era capaz de amarla _de esa manera_ sí no se daba la oportunidad de intentarlo. Etiquetaría por fin lo que sea que pasaba entre ellos; quizás como el día en que se fue de la aldea, con intención de volver, se mueva alrededor de ella de la manera correcta sin barreras ni muros donde refugiarse.

La encontraría.

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo._

_Quiero que mi corazón, intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial._

_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar._

Entro sin ser visto, los guardias de la entrada ni siquiera habían sido conscientes de su presencia y aun así no tenían posibilidades de percatarse, él estaba intentando pasar desapercibido. Suponía que el largo periodo de paz estaba adormeciendo a los ninjas de la villa, no le costó mucho esfuerzo lograr entrar, resoplaría eso en las narices de Kakashi cuando lo viera.

Una vez adentro comenzó a caminar pausadamente. Definitivamente no era la misma villa que recordaba, había cambiado bastante. Miro el cielo nocturno y pensó que se había hecho demasiado tarde para buscar a Sakura, en su arranque de valentía se había olvidado del tiempo, así que decidió descansar esa noche en algún _lugar_ y verla en la mañana a una hora prudente.

—_Sasuke-kun…_

Mentiría si dijera que no lo había sorprendido, estaba tan relajado que no sintió su suave chakra cerca de su posición. Fijo su mirada al frente y la encontró de pie a una distancia significativa, pudo ver su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. No sabía cómo interpretar su expresión, ¿era alegría? ¿alivio? ¿tristeza? Decidió acercarse más para dar una opinión al respecto.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente lo primero que detecto fueron sus ojos acuosos y una mueca extraña en sus labios, ella quería llorar. Extendió su única mano hacia ella y pulso dos dedos en su frente con delicadeza, sin percatarse de ello su rostro se suavizo, sus músculos se destensaron y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Sakura— Pronunciar su nombre se había convertido en su extraña manera de saludarse, casi podía degustar cada silaba cada vez que lo decía. Consideraba que su nombre era bastante agradable de enunciar, además de que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella.

Contemplo como sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, luego sonrió y suavizo completamente su expresión. Por alguna razón ver que ella se había tranquilizado produjo un efecto relajante en sus músculos también.

_No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente_

_Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies._

—Yo… solo tuve el presentimiento…— murmuró Sakura excusándose y bajando la mirada. Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para evaluarla, ella no sufría grandes cambios a pesar del tiempo, seguía viéndose prácticamente igual, sin embargo, ¿había cambiado su peinado? Quizás sí pero él no mencionaría nada al respecto.

Volvió su atención hacia lo que continuaba murmurando y alcanzo a comprender que ella no quería que él pensara que intentaba molestarlo, sólo había seguido un impulso tonto que termino con ella en este tramo de la villa.

Frunció el ceño al comprender lo mucho que esta chica estaba conectaba con sus idas y venidas, ¿era él tan predecible?

—Lo siento sí soy inoportuna, simplemente…

—Sakura— Simplemente no quería que siguiera divagando sobre asuntos sin relevancia, mucho menos quería escuchar una disculpa de sus labios, si alguien tenía que derramar disculpas ese era él no ella. Seguidamente entendió que silenciarla así no había sido buena idea, ella estaba expectante, tal vez pensando que lo había molestado más de lo que creía. Tuvo el impulso de suspirar, pero él nunca lo hacía por muy agotadora que fuera la situación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Sakura, tratando de comunicarse con ella de esta forma porque evidentemente las palabras no eran su fuerte. Fue ella quien suspiro segundos después y rompió el contacto.

—Me quedare un tiempo— informó. Las palabras volaron de sus labios sin ser consciente de que lo había hecho, él ni siquiera tenía pensado quedarse antes de… justo ahora. Pero no podía recoger sus palabras porque eso lo haría parecer un tonto desequilibrado frente a Sakura y la simple idea le molesto profundamente, se quedaría un tiempo prudencial.

Cuando evaluó los resultados de su afirmación se encontró con una radiante Sakura, completa e irremediablemente feliz con la idea de él quedándose _por un tiempo_. Sonrió como respuesta, era una tonta. Una tonta que lo amaba, por muy bastardo que él pudiera llegar a ser.

Sintió placidez pura por ello, su amor de alguna egoísta manera lo hacía sentir feliz.

_Cuánto tiempo tardara…_

_¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_

_¿Dónde está?_

—Gracias…

Ella lo miro con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro para posteriormente mordisquear su labio inferior con inseguridad.

—¿Por qué siempre me dices eso? Yo lo he pensado mucho…— se veía afligida con la idea de no lograr comprender sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero ni siquiera él mismo lograba adivinarlos, estaba aquí con la intención de hacerlo.

No sabía exactamente como se sentía cuando alguien lograba despertar sentimientos románticos en otra persona, no sabía si era eso lo que ella le causaba; pero quería descubrirlo, él se prometió que la dejaría entrar, que se dejaría cautivar por ella.

Pero ahora mismo sólo podía ofrecerle esto, un agradecimiento.

_Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo._

_Quiero que mi corazón, intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial._

—Tú _también_ me salvaste.

Esta chica que sin ningún motivo aparente sinceramente lo amaba, él se sentía agradecido por ello, afortunado. Era como si algún día de su vida él realmente hizo algo muy bien y _boom, _esta chica se enamoró de él.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme ¿sabes?— hablo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella lo miraba con dulzura como si él fuese algo realmente muy precioso para ella. Disfruto del sencillo sentimiento de gozo que esto le produjo y no se preguntó porque. —Yo simplemente quiero tu felicidad y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que lo seas…

En ese momento supo que algo había cambiado _entre_ ellos. No eran los mismos de antes. Fue como si los dos hubieran estado pensando demasiado acerca de su relación y como responderían a ella, que al verse frente a frente después de tanto tiempo simplemente todo sufrió un severo cambio. Hubo una promesa no dicha con claridad por ninguno de los dos pero que aun así había sido asumida por ambos, se darían una oportunidad cuando se vieran de nuevo y estar aquí los dos manteniendo un breve reencuentro solo confirmo que su momento había llegado.

Esta era su oportunidad para fortalecer su particular y único vínculo. Había algo palpable entre ambos y Sasuke realmente deseaba poder amar a esta mujer como ella lo quería. Si él no lograba amarla entonces estaba perdido para este sentimiento, él realmente no lograría amar a ninguna otra.

Daría su mejor esfuerzo, él quería que ellos lo lograran.

_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar._

Si era de Sakura, él realmente se quería enamorar.

**Fin.**

Espero que no me hayan quedado fuera de sus personalidades, Sasuke es difícil de escribir. Loool

Este one-shot resulto después de escuchar esta canción, realmente pensé en Sasuke cuando lo hice y en el comienzo de su relación con Sakura, tal cual como lo plasme aquí. Espero que les haya gustado, hace muuucho tiempo no escribo nada, pero teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos (¡Dioos, somos CANON!) no pude resistirme.

Espero sus Reviews!


End file.
